Exorcism
by 2-Hearted-Human
Summary: Ever heard of the exorcism of Emily Rose...The Doctor's in trouble... 10/Jack/Rose
1. Prologue

**I do not own doctor who or the BBC or any of the characters you are about to see (read)**

* * *

..your honour…I have seen many with schizophrenia…I have seen those who are epileptic, others with a combination of the two…. They can be terrible afflictions of course…but they don't scare me…

...But what you saw that night in him…that did scare you …

...God, If I'd known….I never would have been there…

... describe his behaviour from the night of the failed exorcism...until the time of his death….

...he drove his hands through walls and windows...tried to bite…he screamed until they were forced to gag him… tried to bite holes in the walls…he almost broke his teeth…

...you witnessed this?…

...some of this...yeah...I wanted to help...

...you wanted to perform the exorcism?...

...yes…but his friends refused…. And without the consent of the possessed… the ritual can't be performed...

...Did you encourage him to eat?…

...every time I saw him…but the few times he tried, it was like…he couldn't swallow, or he couldn't keep it down...

...what about medical care?...

...we had none...he was the only one we had...

..the dual voices we just heard on this tape…your certain that they both came from the same man...

...yes...

...and you have not tampered with that tape at all...

…no….no I have not…

….Father Moore, you consider this tape to be proof of the supernatural?...

….I think it's a record of certain indications that Emily was possessed….Signs of possession you may call them...

….By "signs of possession," would you mean him speaking in languages we might assume he couldn't possibly know?…..And the vocalization of two distinct voices simultaneously?...

...Yes... Among other signs that I observed and described to the court while the tape was playing…Things I saw….Things you can't hear on the tape….

...Father is it my right in saying that the main speaker in this tape is you?...

...It is...

... And the other man...is the possessed...

...It is...

...and the woman?...

...one of his friends...

...ok...may we listen to the tape please?...

**(Tape recording - static)**

_**Priest** - Lord have mercy. Christ have mercy. Lord have mercy. Christ hear us._

_(Growl)_

_**Priest** - God, the father in heaven. God, the son, redeemer of the world. God, the holy spirit. Holy trinity, one God._

_**Possessed** - God!_

_**Priest** - As it was in the beginning, save your servant!_

_(laughter)_

_**Priest** - Let him find in you lord a fortified tower. Let the enemy have no power over him. Lord, send him aid for your holy place. Lord, heed my prayer._

_(Growl)_

_**Priest** - I command you, unclean spirit, whoever you are, along with all your minions now attacking this servant of God!_

_**Possessed** - I...am...no...servant!_

_**Priest** - I command you, moreover, to obey me to the letter, I who am a minister of God; nor shall you be emboldened to harm in any way this creature of God, or the bystanders, or any of their possessions._

_**Possessed**- AAAAAHHHHHH! RRAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWW! I...am...no... creature!_

_**Priest** - God almighty, come down from your kingdom and seek to release you humble servant!_

_**Possessed** - (singing) God…didn't…make…me_

_**Priest** - In the beginning was the word and the word was with God_

_**Possessed** - The word what a word and what a wonderful word it was_

_(growls)_

_**Priest** - Through him all things remain. Without him, nothing was made that has been made. And the 70 disciples return with joy saying: Lord, even the devils are subject onto us through thy name. I beheld Satan as lightning falls from heaven…and over all the power of the enemy and nothing shall by any means hurt you._

_**Possessed** - Nihil! (Nothing!) …AAAAHHHH! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF ME!_

_**Priest** - Demon! I command you in lord Jesus Christ!_

_(Hissing)_

_**Priest** - Tell me you name!_

_**Possessed** - Een, Twee, Drie, Vier, Vyf, Sheta! (one, two, three, four, five six)_

_**Priest** - He who commends you is he who orders who thrown down from the highest heaven into the depths of hell! In the name of our lord Jesus Christ. I now command you! Tell me you name!_

_P**ossessed** - Een, Twee, Drie, Vier, Vyf, Sheta!_

_**Priest** - Hear, therefore and fear Satan, enemy of the faith. Give me your name demon!_

_**Possessed** - NAMES! NAMES! Een, Twee, Drie, Vier, Vyf, Sheta!_

_**Priest** - Ancient Serpents. Depart from this servant of God! Tell me your six names!_

_**Possessed** - We are the ones who dwell within._

_ Ego sum qui egit cum CAIN!_

_ Ego sum qui egit intra NERO!_

_ Iche habe einmal befasste sich mit JUDAS!_

_ Iche war mit LEGION!_

_ Ego sum BELIAL!_

_ And I am LUCIFER! The devil In the flesh!_

_**Woman** - Stop it!_

_**Priest** - I can't, not now!_

_**Woman** - It won't work. He said it himself, he's not a servant!_

_**Priest** - I know that, he is possessed by a demon. A servant to Satan._

_**Woman** - No! He's not human!_

_**Possessed** - AAAAAHHHHHH!_

_**Woman** - DOCTOR!_

**_(End of tape)_**

* * *

**So tell me what you think, i hope to get enough reviews to push me to write the rest:)**


	2. Bonum Militiae

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed in my last chapter.**

* * *

**3 days before the tape was recorded**

"Hello, Mr Rose?"

"Yes"

"My names the doctor and this is my friends Jack and Rose. May we come in?"

"What do you want?"

"We came into town and we heard about your daughter, Emily"

"Look if you're here to make a sick joke about my daughter then leave or else I'm calling the cops"

"I assure you I would never do such a thing. I wanted to help"

"What with?"

"Like I said, your daughter. She's sick"

"She's not just sick...come in"

The doctor had to admit this was another beautiful house. The many that they had past on their journey, he could tell the town was well kept a furbished.

1976 is such a great year to be. Its the year that the first commercial Concorde flight takes off. The United Kingdom win the Eurovison song contest, the foundation of the apple computer company and so on and so forth. After arriving here in America it wasn't long until the doctor had caught up with a crowd who were discussing some strange news about the Rose girl who lived outside the town.

The doctor immediately wanting to inspect the weird goings on and marched ahead of the group towards the house. Not knowing they would need a bus to get there. Of course many question were asked along the way by a curious Jack and Rose, but they were only assured that all questions would be answered when they arrived. And here they were.

In the middle of a large field stood a large house. It was dominating a small barn that was a few yards away. The weather hadn't been quite good and they could tell that rain was about to pour down. The house towered them but not like a mansion, just something that would hold a big family.

Inside the home was cosy and warm. Furniture and pictures were placed so perfect and neat.

The doctor, Rose and Jack followed Mr Rose into the kitchen where they watched him make a single cup of coffee before proceeding

"What is it that you know about Emily?. How much do you know about her?"

The doctor scratched his jaw "To be honest, not that much. Like I said, we just came into town and managed to get caught up with a crowd who were discussing rumours about Emily. Apparently she hasn't been herself recently"

"Well that part is true, the rumours. Now Emily is a good girl, seeing this of her, we thought it was a joke at first but now..."

"What happened? When did it start?"

Mr Rose looked at the strangers, wondering if he should even trust them. For one he had had bad experience with people who asked about his daughter, ending with a broken nose. And these people weren't from around here like they said, two of them were British and they all dressed funny. Should he or shouldn't he trust them.

"3 weeks ago, Emily's school called to tell us that she was ill. They told us over the phone that she was screaming in classes, saying that she was seeing things. My wife and I went to pick her up, when we got there she was being held in the nurses office. She was sweating, shaking and whispering to herself. Now Emily has a form of Epilepsy, even though we had never seen her act like this, we all took it as one of her fits. The next day she was fine, after a good nights rest she was up and about, eating, watching TV, texting like any other teenager.

My wife took it as a joke, a way of trying to get out of school, but I assumed that she might tell us what was happening during her fits. We sat her down and began to talk."

The doctor, Rose and Jack were all lost in Mr Rose's story.

"Two nights before her fit, Emily said that she was woken up in her dorm. Said that she heard something and went to check it out but there was nothing there. She got back into bed and that's when she saw some of her things move, her pens, a door and then her bed sheets. She said that something was in the room with her"

"Someone snuck in?" said Jack

"No, because she couldn't see them"

"Were they hiding? Someone pulling a prank" said Rose

"That's what I thought, until she said that she felt and saw her mattress move, like someone was sitting on it"

"Or something" The doctor said deeply

"Apparently after that she felt like she couldn't breath like she was being choked, and then blank. She can't remember anything after that except waking up the next morning"

There was a silence in the room before anyone spoke, it being the doctor

"And what has she been like now?"

"Different"

"In what way?"

"Why should I even be telling you this, I don't know you"

The doctor walked forward "Because Mr Rose I could help, if there is something wrong with your daughter then I might be the only one who can help her, but I need to know"

Mr Rose sighed "She screams sometimes, almost for hours. Punches the walls and doors. She bites, she's bitten me and her mother and the doctor"

"What did he say?"

"Nothing. Stupid as he was, told us that she had a fever and that she just needed some medication and put her anti-seizure meds, says that they will help with the effects of her epilepsy"

Rose frowned "Serious, epilepsy can cause people to bite and scream like that?"

"No, but it can give you hallucinations. She sees terrible things, sometimes in her dreams and other times during the day. She claims them to be hideous creatures or horrible forms or objects. She speaks rudely, something she is not known for. Curses and even makes her mother cry by saying things that would upset her.

And so we called the priest. He has come everyday to check up on her, mentions how he sees that she is getting worse. That was 2 weeks ago and he's been coming ever since. Sometimes when he comes she turns, like _he_ is what changes her moods and makes her, almost in-human. And it wasn't until two days ago when he finally came up to us and said that she is in some form of possession. A demon that had taken over her body"

"And did you believe him?"

"My wife was disgusted by the thought, she argued, saying that it was something else. But I couldn't think of any thing else to argue against it, it was the only thing that I could accept. And in the end so did she"

The doctor took a seat beside him and leaned forward on the table.

"Where is Emily now?"

"In her room and has been for the past 3 hours, I still check on her though"

"And your wife?"

"At work"

"Is it just you here then?"

"Yes, but the priest, Father Moore, will be here soon with his next session with her"

"What exactly does he do in these 'sessions'? "

"He tries to speak to her mainly, of course on her bad days she would answer in her unmoral tone. He would try to get her to eat more and ask about what she sees and hears"

Just then the front door knocked and Mr Rose got up to answer it, he then came back with the priest standing next to him

"Father, we were just talking about you"

Father Moore was a short man, with gray hair and wrinkled hands. His shoulders was sloped and his eyes were slow. He moved elegantly and had a calm voice.

"Ah, I hope it was good"

"Father this is the doctor, he claims he can help"

The doctor stood and shook Father Moore's hand

"Really, what with?"

"We have been discussing about Emily. Ah this is miss Rose Tyler and this is Jack Harkness"

"Hello"

"We came into town and heard about Emily, and after hearing Mr Rose's story, I believe I can help in some way"

"Well you are a man of medicine, and although we would love as much help as we could, it is my understanding that science and religion don't exactly mix"

"Ah but I'm not all science, and I have actually heard and few forms of science and religion working side by side and right now if its what we need to help Emily, then I believe we can use it"

Immediately, screaming came from up stairs. Everyone acted quick and ran towards it, Mr Rose and father Moore leading the way. They had ran up the stairs and towards the room. Inside a girl was ripping at the walls with her nails, screaming at the top of her lungs. The doctor, Rose and Jack came in just in time to see the two men hold her down.

Emily's body convulsed out of control. Her legs lifted into the air constantly and smashed down on the floor, like an invisible force was deliberately grabbing her legs and dropping them again with an angered force.

Rose stared in shock as she watched the men struggle to hold her down.

Then she stopped. Emily stared out in silence but her face was still contorted in pain. Her hands were still raised slightly and stuck in a claw like position. The doctor looked from her to her father and the priest.

"Is it all ways like this?"

"Sometimes, other times it might be worse but it's never easier than this"

Upon hearing the doctor's voice, Emily's head slowly turned towards him, her neck cracked in the movement like bones breaking. Her eyes stared unblinking at one spot behind the doctor. After 2 seconds they darted to stare right at him.

The doctor felt uncomfortable but kept his cool. There was another silence before Emily started to speak, in another language that the TARDIS didn't translate. Her voice didn't sound like a normal teenager but it didn't sound like an evil demon. It was dark and harsh.

"Sanguine est frigus"

Jack frowned "Why isn't the TARDIS translating?"

"I don't know" the doctor replied over his shoulder. But he if wanted to talk to this so called demon, best to do it in the same way

"Quam potest vobis dico?"

"Quia mea est etiam"

"The girl you are inhabiting is warm. She's human, unlike yourself"

Emily laughed under her breath " What do you make of me man?"

"Wrong"

"Then I am not alone?"

"Meaning" the doctor questioned

"You are not a man of God"

"Oh yeah, and what does that make me?"

"Bonum militiae"

The doctor went pale as he watched Emily fall unconscious. Her father picked her up and placed her on her bed. Rose and Jack walked up to the doctor.

"What did she say?"

"We need to find out what's happening here and fast, I'm worried Emily might not have that much longer"

"Your going to help?"

"Of course and whatever is inhabiting Emily's body is defiantly not human"

"How do you know?" asked jack

The doctor sighed "Because it knows I'm not either."

* * *

**Translation**

**Sanguine est frigus - Your blood is cold**

**Quam potest vobis dico - How can you tell**

**Quia mea est etiam - Because mine is too**

**"Bonum militiae" - A good host**

**Please review it would mean a lot thanks :)**


	3. Identity

The doctor stepped out of the room followed by Rose, Jack, Mr Rose and father Moore. Mr Rose closed the door behind him and proceeded down the stairs. The doctor went first to follow him.

"So how long has this been going on?"

"Like I said Doctor, It's been getting worse ever since she came home from collage. And she only seems to go on her rants when Father Moore gets here"

"What, like he's the one who causes it?" asked Rose

"Course not, how could he cause all this"

Mr Rose sat down at the kitchen table again and finished his coffee

"Well he is a man of God. Maybe this little Demon doesn't exactly like visitors who follow the opposite side of the underworld" Suggested Jack

"It's not a demon" said the Doctor in deep thought

Father Moore moved over to one of the chairs at the table next to Mr Rose

"Do you have proof? I mean what else could it be?"

"That's the part I haven't figured out yet. It's a possession, I can tell you that, but not by a demon"

"You do not believe in demonic possessions doctor?"

"I believe and know of a certain kind of demons and possesions, but no demons that serve the devil, that's what you believe"

"Doctor, are you saying that you are not a man of god"

"Well, I'm not in the position to answer that"

"You're saying that you don't?"

"I'm saying that I can't"

"Oh well, I am not a prejudice man doctor, so I will not judge you any further on your religion."

The doctor gave Father Moore a half smile before continuing with the crisis at hand.

"Mr Rose, have you tried any solutions in hope to save your daughter"

"Well, Father Moore has suggested an exorcism once or twice"

"What. You can't be serious"

"Of course we're serious doctor, some of us do believe in God and figure that the only way of getting this bastard out of my daughter is through exorcism and if you don't like it then you can just leave"

"Oh no, if you lot are going through with this then I'm definitely staying"

"And why is that. Do you find this entertaining?"

"I see this as a problem Mr Rose, a problem that i want to fix and I hope to fix it before anythign happens to your daughter"

"Something is already happening to my daughter doctor, are you blind?"

"No, in fact i have good enough eyes and ears to tell you that if something isn't done about your daughter's possesion, then it could either be perminant or she'll never live another day again"

"Are you saying my Emily might die?"

"But demon's are not known for killing their hosts unless their purpose for them is complete, and usually their pupose is to walk among the earth in living flesh" said Father Moore

"Well maybe they might find new hosts, a better one than the one they are inhabiting" suggested rose

"Exactly" said the doctor

"But doctor, i have performed many exorcisms in my life and only a handful of the hosts have died due to the possesion and that's usually not until after the exorcism."

"And your willing to try it on Emily, even if she might die" said the doctor sternly

"But she might not, you must have faith doctor, or else as you said, it could be perminant"

* * *

**2 hours later**

After a long discussion, the doctor was forced to watch the exorcism that was due to take place any minute. Jack had left to help Mr Rose and the Priest to set up the basement were is was going to be performed. Emily had been brought down a while ago and it was a struggle for one moment, but she settled down. The doctor figured they had her tied down to a bed, machines attached to her, monitoring the session.

Rose was still figuring out the fact and fiction in the situation on the couch, whilst the doctor was pacing up and down the sitting room. She had been silent for a while now and it had the doctor worried, between the part of her about to watch an exorcism on an innosant girl and the part of the conversation he had with her earlier had him on edge.

He thought about what the demon had said, how it was able to tell he wasn't human and not a man of God. Of course not beign human more or less said that he didn't believe in him. The doctor does show respect to the humans religion, he isn't prejudice agaisnt them but it doesn't mean he thinks different. The demon mentioned about how not being a man of God made a person a good host, he guessed that if this demon thinks that a host doesn't have a religion to protect them, then they can be vulnerable to any demonic possesions.

The doctor stopped his pacing when Jack came into the room.

"They're ready"

"Ok, we're coming now"

Rose stood and waited for the doctor to lead the way, he looked at her and saw the worry in her eye's

"Rose are you sure you want to go down there and see this? You know you can just stay here and wait for to to be over"

"No doctor, it's fine"

"You sure, you look a bit nervous"

"We'll you just think, you see all the films of scary demons, possesions and exorcisms, you never think that they were actually real"

"You didn't believe in them"

"I wasn't sure, you would never know if it was just a childhood belief of something that you had to keep in mind for the future"

"Well there's nothing to worry about, just stay close to me and a distance from Emily ok"

Rose nodded and took the doctor's outsretched hand. The doctor and Rose followed Jack out of the sitting room, down the corridor and towards the door that sat under the stairs. Th edoor was slightly ajar and moaning could be heard from the other side.

The doctor moved forward and opened the door completly and the moaning became louder. The doctor slowly made his way down the creeky wooden steps towards another door that was open and letting the light from the other room to shine through. Jack and Rose stayed close behind him but still kept their eye's on the door at the bottom of the steps.

When the doctor made it to the bottom, he crept closer to the door and poked his head through. Inside his thoughts were true. Inside was a small room light by battery powered lamps. At the far wall was a single bed which emily was now lying across with her hands tied to the bed posts. Mr Rose knelt by her side as Father Moore set up the machines that stood at the other side of her bed.

Heart monitors, recording tapes and a small camera were all set up and ready for the session. The doctor found it hard to take his eye's of Emily, his hearts broke as he watched her tied to the bed as she moaned in discomfort and slowly shifted her head from side to side.

Rose and Jack decided to stand at the end of the room, but not to far form the doctor's view. Father Moore looked over to them and then the doctor.

"We're ready to begin"

"What do you have planned?" asked the doctor

"A simple exorcism, nothing to big. We try to get the demon to co-operate, maybe even get them to tell us their name"

"What happens when they don't co-operate?"

"They might try to be on the upper hand, they would usually try to insult us, mock us using any technique that comes to mind. Just try to ignore whatever they or it might throw at you or insult you with, a demon would even try to bargin soemtimes in order to be let free from the restraints only to cause havock. Don't ask it any questions or pay it any attention"

"It" Jack questioned

"We won't be dealing with Emily any more"

Jack nodded in understanding as the doctor stood back a bit for the exorcism to start

Father Moore began with a few prayers and readings from the gospels and pslams. Emily or, the demon, took no notice to him until he tried to address it.

"Demon you have come upon this world and captured this servant of God. I ask you by the power of God and his son our lord Jesus Christ, what is your name?"

The demon stared through emily's eyes at the priest before smiling demonicly, it then began to slowly turn its head around and stare at Mr Rose.

_"Dolls and kisses and crosses and wishes...you think you can save your little girl_" it said in it's cold, harsh voice "_Why do you continue to try and help her_?"

"Because I love her and no pathetic demon is going to take that away from me"

Emily laughed before her attention was drawn back by the priest

"Un-holy one, i command you to tell me your name"

_"We are the ones who dwell within_" She said sliently

"And I dwell with he who is holy"

_"You think you can cast me out preist...go on...i dare you"_

He ignored her

"Tell me your name, serpant"

Emily eyed the preist before she went silent, then slowly but she surley. She began to turn her head and neck and face the bottom of the bed were the doctor stood. The doctor watched her as she looked him up and down before eventually settign her eye's on his. She never blinked nor spoke, only a low growl could be heard from coming from her throat. The doctor tried not to show how uncomfortable he was suddenly feeling.

The priest looked from the doctor to Emily before addressing her again

"Evil one, I order you by the power of christ tell me your name!"

Her voice was shattered "_Theta__ Sigma"_

The doctor went pale as he felt his hearts stop then suddenly start again at even a quicker pace. He heard Rose from behind him.

"Is that it's name?"

Father Moore answered "I've never heard such a name"

"No" the doctor interupted

"What?"said father moore

"That's not it's name"

"How do you know?"

"Because it's my name"

"What?" He heard from behind him

"It was my name, my nickname at school on Gallifrey"

"Where" asked Father Moore

"My home. I've haven't used that name in decades"

Rose frowned "Then how did she or _it_ know you name?"

The demon controlling Emily began to smile creeplily at the doctor as it laughed under it's breath. The doctor stiffened.

"How do you know my name?"

_"Ipse est intus" (He is inside)_

"Who is? Who's he?"

_"Nostri dominator. Ispe est intus" (Our Lord. He is inside)_

"Inside, inside where?"

_"...Vobis" (...you)_

The doctor's blood ran cold as Emily began to scream. She convulsed as her body lifted in an arch. Everyone watched in horror as her bonds snapped and Emily jumped from her lying position to stand on the mattress. Everyone looked up at her as she stared deadly at them through her hair that hung over her face.

Jack had now moved to stand in front of Rose as he watched Father Moore slowly creep towards Emily.

Emily never looked at him until he was inches from her holding a cross in his hand. Emily acted too quick for him and grabbed his wrist. Her nails digging into his skin you could the blood running down his arm as he yelled in pain. The doctor and Mr Rose ran forward and pulled Emily down from the bed to stand on the floor. As the doctor yanked Emily's fingers from the priest's wrist, Emily began to scream in a demonic tone, forcing Rose and Jack to cover their ears.

Mr Rose and Father Moore could not as they were now holding Emily by the arms. The doctor stood back and looked at her then at Emily's father.

"I'm going to put her to sleep ok!"

He only nodded in reply

The doctor turned back to Emily who was still screaming. She made no move as the doctor placed his two index fingers on her temples and thumbs on her cheeks. Emily continued to scream as the doctor closed his eye's and focused on her.

From everyone else's point of view they watched as Emily slowly began to stop yelling, but the doctor's face was a picture between confusion and pain.

Finally Emily stopped screaming and fell into her fathers arms, just as the doctor collapsed to the floor unconcious.

* * *

**Review please:)**


	4. Transfer

The doctor woke on something soft. He could feel something wet on his forehead and reached up to see what it was, just as he moved his hand he heard movement.

"Jack, he's awake!"

The doctor groaned as he felt a hand on his cheek and another force his hand back down to his side.

"Leave the cloth doctor, you're gonna need it"

The doctor frowned and decided to open his eyes for the first time. First thing he noticed was that he was no longer in the basement and that he was in fact lying on the couch, no longer wearing his trench coat. Rose was sitting next to him with a soft smile on her face.

He swallowed before speaking up "What happened?"

"After you tried to put Emily to sleep, you both started screaming. First she stopped and collapsed back down onto the bed but then you blacked out as well. Jack and Mr Rose had to carry you up here and lay you down. Then we found out that you temperature had gone up, so we tried to cool you down before decided to wait for you to wake. The priest carried Emily up to her room too, she's still out."

"How long have I been out?"

"At least 3 hours"

The doctor's eyes widened he wouldn't expect himself to get knocked out for that long, in fact he shouldn't have been knocked out at all.

Entering someone's mind was easy for him; he was in control but for something like that to happen. To scream in pain, that was unusual.

Jack came into view and smiled down at him

"Hey doc, how you doing?"

"I feel a hot"

"You look it too" Jack snickered under his breath, to which the doctor glared back at him.

"So what happened down there? You really freaked us out, especially that part about her saying your name; it's like watching paranormal activity"

Rose gasped "I love that film, can't wait for the next one, we should go see it"

"Ooh good idea and I can buy the popcorn…."

"Uh Hello! Confused, boiling Timelord lying here!"

"Sorry got a bit carried away"

"Yeah I was sitting right here"

"Alright Mr Cranky, so what really happened down there?" Asked Jack

"I don't know. I remember trying to put Emily to sleep but then it all goes black, I don't remember screaming or falling unconscious. And about her saying my name, which really shook my spine; I don't know how she knew it but I want to find out soon"

"Oh your awake, thank heavens!" shouted a voice from behind them. The doctor pushed himself up onto his elbows to see who it was. Mr Rose was descending the stairs, a huge smile plastered onto his face. Once he made it to the bottom he headed straight over to the couch and sat in front of the doctor before pulling him into a bone crunching hug.

"Thank you, thank you so so much Doctor. You saved my little girl"

"Your welcome" that doctor managed to cough out just before Mr Rose let go of him.

"Emily woke up, not a thing wrong with her. She smiled at me, something she hasn't done in weeks, thank you"

Jack leaned forward "Well there we go then, another family saved, Now how about that movie"

"Oh you mustn't leave; I haven't had the chance to thank you"

"We don't want to be a burden"

"Burden, Please! If anything you three are savours. Especially you doctor, I don't know what you're a doctor of, but your sure as hell are a good one"

"Stop you'll make me blush"

"At least stay for dinner, and wait out the storm"

The doctor hadn't even noticed it was raining, never mind a storm. He turned away from Mr Rose to look out the window whilst everyone continued with the conversation.

"Dinner doesn't sound all that bad" said Rose

"Great, I'll go tell Emily" and with that Mr Rose was up the stairs and out of sight.

"We're still gonna see that movie right?" asked Jack

"God Jack, get a little patience will you" said Rose

"Get a little makeup"

"You saying I'm ugly"

"No, I'm saying you should cover that ugly spot on your face"

"Maybe your should borrow some to cover that black eye"

"What black eye?"

"The one your about to get if you don't learn to keep your thoughts to yourself!"

"Now we all know that's never gonna happen"

Whilst in their argument, Jack and Rose had completely forgotten that the doctor was still on the couch staring at the window that was now fogged up from the rain. The doctor's eyes never faltered from the glass as more water droplets and fog gathered on the window.

His breath quickened as he watched the fog begin to swirl, some dispersing and some thicken. The fog was taking shape of a face and a horrible one at that. The doctor's eyes grew wide as the fog on the window painted a picture of a creature, with evil eyes and sharp teeth.

_Doc_

It grew worse as he began to hear the sound of a growl to go with the picture, inside his head. Deep and fearsome, like it was right next to his ear.  
His hearts sped faster and faster each second the image became more clearer. The growl grew louder and closer, more dark and hungry.

"Doctor!"

The doctor snapped out of his stare to the sound of Jack's voice. He turned his head to face him, sweat beads falling down his forehead.

"Are you alright? You look like you just seen something"

The doctor looked at the window again to find the face had gone. Only the rain continued to beat against the glass. He looked back to Jack and quickly nodded his head.

"Yeah, yeah Jack I'm fine"

Rose bent down and placed and hand to his forehead, the coolness of her hand was heaven to him.

"Doctor, your really hot. I'll go get you a glass of water" Rose stood and headed for the kitchen.

"You sure your alright, you look dead"

"Really, cause I feel it too"


	5. The Unholy One

Dinner was exciting.

Avoiding the fact that it was partly a celebration for Emily's recovery, she had actually been able to come down stairs. When she met the doctor, Rose and Jack, she hadn't remembered them, basically because she had only seen them when she had been fully taken over by the demon.

The doctor had been feeling uncomfortable since he had woken. During dinner his felt his temperature rise and fall every minute or so, nausea had taken hold, so he had only asked for so little on his plate.

Everyone was enjoying themselves; even Father Moore had found the time to stay for a nibble. They chatted away minding their own business, Emily and Rose had gotten acquainted and friendly quite quickly. The doctor watched them one by one. With a blank expression, his eyes darted from each person at the table, studying them as they ate. He then slowly lowered his head to look at his food. Carefully he raised his fork, not bringing any attention to himself. He slowly began to pick up some Broccoli, piece by piece and placing it in his mouth.

He picked up pace and started on his meat. Without chewing any of his food, he was somehow managing to fit it all in. Jack had now taken notice and turned to him.

"Hey Doc I didn't know you were that hungry"

The doctor ignored him and continued to pound his fork into his plate. Everyone at the table was now looking at him.

"Doctor slow down you'll choke"

He didn't stop; he got faster and louder with every mouth full.

"Doctor….Doctor stop it" Jack leaned closer and began to shout with anger "Doctor! I SAID STOP!"

Suddenly without warning the doctor raised his fork one last time, higher than before and smashed it down onto the table. Everyone froze as the fork stood in place just in between Jacks fingers. Jack couldn't speak from shock at the doctor's attack. Rose and Emily had jumped out of their seats.

No one moved until the doctor blinked for the first time in the past five minutes and began to gag. He slid from his seat and fell to his hands and knees before he began to cough up all the food he had gorged. Father Moore ran to his side and knelt beside him whilst patting his back. Jack slowly moved his hand away from the fork as if he were afraid it would attack again, but it's user was now on the floor catching his breath.

Jack, Rose, Emily and her father all turned to face the doctor who was also staring back at them, confused and a bit frightened. Father Moore decided to help him of the ground.

"Come on son, let's go sit on the couch" The doctor was lead through the kitchen and into the lounge, leaving the rest of them still stunned at what happened.

Mr Rose made the first move and decided to clean up the mess. "What the hell was that all about?"

"I don't know, the doctor has never done anything like that" replied Rose

"I'll go check up on him" said Jack as he slowly turned and left the room, Mr rose stood from the floor and through the mess into the bin. Emily sat down on her chair and stared to the door were Jack and the others had just left.

"Is he angry at your friend Jack"

"No, at least I don't think so. I've been around him the whole time, I haven't seen him say or do anything that would say they aren't getting along. They're good friends, it had to be something else."

"Even best friends can fall out" Mr Rose said as he began to clear the dishes from the table

"Yeah, but best friends wouldn't stab each other with a fork and believe me when I say, the doctor would never hurt one of us, it's against him"

"Well just to get it out there Rose, he almost did"

* * *

Father Moore led the doctor to the couch and sat him down before sitting down beside him.

The doctor's eyes were wide and his face pale. He hadn't said anything yet, too much in shock to speak anyway.

"Doctor, what are you thinking?" asked father Moore

The doctor was silent at first but gradually found his voice again. He swallowed hard and took a deep breath. "I'm…thinking…that that was not me back there"

"What makes you so sure?" he asked curiously

The doctor was taken back by the next question, he looked the priest with confused eyes. "I would never hurt my friends, If I did I would never forgive myself"

"I see" another silence followed "What were you feeling back there, back in the kitchen?"

"I-I felt angry and rage, like I wanted to take it all out on something…or someone. But I don't know where it came from. It just happened. I mean you were there, you saw we were all happy, enjoy the dinner and chatting away but….I just don't know what to think. But I'll tell you one thing, it frightened me"

Just then Jack walked in and sat on the single chair and rested his arms on his knees as he clasped his hands together and leaned forward.

The doctor looked at him with sad eyes "Jack, I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me"

"It's fine Doc, no-one got hurt"

"Yeah by luck, an inch to the side Jack and you could have lost a finger"

"You've forgotten my little secret then" he smirked

"That doesn't make a difference Jack, it could happen again"

"It won't, I promise"

"I'm not so sure" The doctor and Jack simultaneously spun theirs head round to face Father Moore.

"Meaning?" asked Jack

"Well, I'm rather curious about that technique you did down at the basement on Emily, how you put her to sleep"

The doctor blinked "Oh, it was just…. a little something I learned"

"I see. It's something special I must say, I never knew you could put someone to sleep like that"

"Well…. the world is changing"

"Uh-huh, and where did you learn it?"

"THAT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" Yelled the doctor surprisingly as he stood tall from his seat, bowing over Father Moore, his face inches from the other. Father Moore leaned back into the couch whilst Jack stood slowly and placed a hand on the doctor's shoulder.

"Doctor" he said calm and softly, but the doctor just spun round and yelled back

"WHAT! He was asking questions!" He turned to aim his next statement at the priest "And he wouldn't SHUT UP! How would you like it if people asked you personal questions huh! I'm sure _you_ would get pretty pissed off!" The doctor stormed away from the two men, but before he reached the door, he collapsed to the ground.

Jack and Father Moore both ran to his side in an instant. Jack moved him so he could lay on his back, that was when he noticed that he was actually unconscious and sweating.

Jack looked up at the priest for an answer, father Moore could only give him a grieve look in his eyes.

* * *

"Emily I want you to rest, you've only just got better"

"I'm fine papa, honestly"

"Alright, but you let me or Rose know if you feel dizzy or sick ok"

"Yes papa" she smiled at his caring way

"I wonder how the doctor's doing?" asked Rose

"I'm sure he's fine, he's not alone"

"Yeah but I'm just worried, he scared me" Rose said as she paced the kitchen whilst Mr Rose washed the dishes

"Don't be, just have a seat and relax Rose, he'll be fine"

Rose complied and took a seat next to Emily, who was staring down at the table, fidgeting with her fingers.

"Emily what's the matter, you look anxious" she whispered, not wanting to get her father's attention

"We should be worried"

"Why?"

"It's your friend, the doctor. You saw what he did"

"I know but that's why we shouldn't worry, like I said, he would never hurt anyone so it could just be a misunderstanding"

Emily sighed "You do believe that there was something wrong with me right?"

"After what I saw down stairs yeah, that surely was not you. Your too nice to be that mean and scary"

Emily slightly chuckled "Thanks…but what if I told you something, something that isn't that easy to believe"

"Try me" said Rose

"When I was….possessed. I felt all the demon's anger and coldness. I couldn't keep control, it was like my mind was tucked away. But I could see and hear everything that was going on, except for if the demon took total control, it would start to speak different languages and be utterly violent"

"Right" Rose nodded as she listened closely

"Well, I could hear them whispering to me when I was asleep. Stupid I know, but it was so real"

"It's ok, I believe you"

"The demon was getting anxious and excited, from the moment you and your friends arrived. It was screaming in my mind after you saw me in my room and left, I barely remember what happened, but it just wouldn't stop screaming"

"What, what was it screaming?"

"It was screaming for Joy, laughing cold and harshly, it was saying it wanted something"

"What? What did it want?"

"Him"

"Who?" Rose almost shouted

"The unholy one, the one who isn't a child of God"

* * *

**I Love Reviews:)**


	6. Desires

Rose ran up the stairs, three steps at a time. Father Moore wasn't far behind. After the Doctor had collapsed, he had discovered that his temperature was rising again and yet his face was pale. Jack had picked him up and brought him up to the guest bedroom. Father Moore went to the kitchen to tell the others.

Rose's heart had skipped a beat hearing of the Doctor's health. She wasted no time on getting to him. She ran into the guest bedroom and found Jack resting the Doctor's head against a pillow. He had taken the liberty of striping the Doctor of his jacket, tie, shoes and socks.

He didn't even think of placing the blanket over him, as his temperature was too high to receive even more heat. Rose ran up to the side of the bed. Father Moore turned back to Mr Rose and told him to go fetch a wet cloth and some water.

"Doctor, Doctor can you here me?"

"I don't know what happened, he just got really mad at me and Father Moore before collapsing."

Everyone heads snapped round as they heard a sound from the bed. The Doctor was stirring. Rose took his hand as he struggled to open his eyes.

"Doctor, It's me Rose, and Jack's here too"

"R-Rose"

"Yeah, It's me"

The Doctor finally opened his eyes and looked at her, and she smiled. It took a second but he eventually smiled back before frowning.

"What happened?" he asked

"I don't know, Jack said you got a little angry before passing out. Don't you remember?"

The Doctor could only shake his head to answer. He couldn't remember passing out, he was positive he couldn't remember getting angry at anyone. All he could think was what was happening to him? Something was wrong.

Just then Mr Rose came back with a glass of water and a damp towel, Father Moore went to retrieve them before coming back. When he did he stood at the bottom of the bed just as the Doctor turned to face him. That's when he saw it. Father Moore stood before him, except his face, he couldn't describe it. His eyes had been replaced completely by large black shadows also, it was as if his jaw had broken. It opened so wide, he could see his chin touching his chest. Nothing but blackness was inside, more black saliva began to seep from Father Moore's mouth. He could hear a growl thunder from father's Moore's throat. The doctor sat up and began to panic, his breathing became erratic as his eye's grew wide in fear.

The others noticed this and frowned in confusion, Rose stood at his side.

"Doctor what's wrong?"

Upon hearing her voice the Doctor turned to face her, but to see only the same horrible image appear on her face. He couldn't help but yell in fear as he backed away from her, causing himself to fall from the bed. He didn't stop, he continued to crawl back on the floor as the faces never dispersed.

The nightmare that was supposedly Father Moore took only one step closer towards the frightened Timelord, hoping to not scare him further away. He then slowly reached into his pocket and took out a hand sized cross.

Jack ran to the Doctor's aid but didn't help him up. He was too frightened to let anyone assist him.

"Doctor calm down! What's the matter"

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING!"

"What! What thing!"

"YOU CAN SEE THEM! IT'S THERE! IT'S THERE!" He pointed to each person

During the row, Father Moore continued to raise the cross in the air and face it towards the Doctor. At this point the Doctor was flicking between Rose, and Emily's father, who had joined the demonic creatures that he could only see. When he finally looked to the Priest and set his eyes on the cross. He stilled.

He no longer shouted at Jack's lack in sight. He no longer backed away in fear. His face became blank. Jack stared at the Doctor's expression before looking toward Father Moore, who was slowly approaching the two men. When he turned to face the Doctor again, he watched as his pupils became dilated, the Doctor's eyes grew dark like the demon inside him.

"Jack, I will ask you to step away for your own safety" asked father Moore

"What are you doing?" demanded Jack

"You know exactly what I'm doing, can't you see, that's not the Doctor anymore, what ever happened down in that basement. He never got rid of the demon inside Emily, he merely let it transfer into him"

"Why the hell would he have done that?" asked Rose as she gradually made her way behind the Priest "He wouldn't do that, it was an accident"

"I know Miss Tyler, but I regret to say, if we don't do something about this, it will have a serious consequence just like the Doctor said"

Suddenly, The Doctor stood from his position after a silence fell, he spoke, in a language, not popularly spoken on earth.

"Et ideo vobis damnum" (_And the consequence shall be your loss_)

Father Moore lowered the cross to reply but when the Doctor, or shall I say the demon, took a step forward, he raised it again, stopping the demon in it's tracks.

"Quid est quod cupis quod est super hac terra" (_What is it that you desire that is upon this earth_)

The Doctor chuckled deaply in his throat as the priest continued

"Potest Unum videre non, nisi quod optas esse in igne core infra nostros pedes?" (_Can one not see, what they desire can only be found in the fire core beneath our feet)_

The Demon inside the Doctor stopped smiling. "Stultus sacerdos. Quod cupio iam acquisiverit" (_Foolish Priest! What I desire has already been Acquired)_

"Quid?" _(What)_

The demon did not answer, everyone watched as the doctor raised his arms to his head and began to lower them down his body, signifying himself as the desire

"A hostiam" _(A host)_ said Father Moore "Erat Emily non statis?" (_Was Emily not good enough?)_

"Haberet, Deus" (_She had her God)_ The Doctor then made the sign of the cross as he smiled manically up the ceiling

"Et Doctor?" _(And the Doctor?)_

"He is no servant of God. He arrived in his blue lady, with twin beats and cold blood. My kind of host" He said suddenly speaking in English for all to hear.

"You should think more about who you posses!" barged in Rose

"Don't Patronise Me Girl!" He yelled "You should realise that the one you love is in my keeping, and he can surely die if I am not shown my respect"

Suddenly the demon began to contort in pain, his head flew back and didn't stop. The doctor's body began to bend backwards until his head to his hips were completely horizontal. The Doctor growled demonically as he clenched his hands so tight, his knuckles turned white. Jack slowly moved toward him but jumped back as the doctor's head spun round to face him.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

Immediately, the doctor collapsed onto the ground, somehow landing on his stomach. No-one in the room moved until he spoke. He had already began to sweat, his eyes were bloodshot and his whole body in pain. From the ground he looked up at Jack and whispered in his own voice.

"Jack. Please. H-help me"

Jack didn't hesitate as he rushed to the Doctor's aid, scooping up and holding him in his arms. The Doctor cried in fear from what just happened. Rose ran to his side also, hoping that he was alright. Mr Rose walked up to Father Moore who was just realising what had happened. He lowered the cross and put it away.

"What just happened?" Asked Mr Rose

"That just happened. It's not over yet" replied the priest

"He can get rid of it, like he did with my Emily"

"Not if it's his own possession. I fear this Demon has a lot of plans and I fear for the Doctor's life"


End file.
